Such air vents are used in particular in vehicles and serve for ventilating the vehicle interior. For this purpose, the air vents are connected to an air supply. As a rule, the air vents have a plurality of air-guiding elements, for example air-guiding slats, which guide the air flow in the desired direction into the vehicle interior. At least one air-guiding element comprises an operating element by means of which the air-guiding element can be pivoted for example in order to change the direction of the air flow. The air-guiding element coupled to the operating element can be coupled to further air-guiding elements such that they are pivoted synchronously. It is also possible for the air-guiding element provided with the operating element to be coupled to further air-guiding elements which can then likewise be pivoted by the operating element, but for example about a pivot axis perpendicular to the pivot axis of the air-guiding element provided with the operating element.
There is a desire for the operating element to be illuminated, in particular for night illumination, search illumination or ambient illumination. If, for example, light-emitting diodes are arranged in the region of a light outlet portion of the operating element, this results in undesirably nonuniform illumination (hot spots). It is proposed in DE 201 18 014 U1 to produce an air-guiding element which is designed as a slat from a material which is flooded with light and to load said air-guiding element by at least one narrow side with light which is distributed in the slat body and exits from a defined portion. Alternatively or in addition, it is proposed in said document to produce a setting or display element from plastic which can be flooded with light. For the electrical supply, conductor rails or conducting plastic strips in the slat are proposed, on which conductor rails or conducting plastic strips sliding contacts slide during a relative movement between the slat and an actuating element. A disadvantage with this electrical supply is that, during a relative movement between the operating element and the air-guiding element, it does not always ensure a secure electrical connection between the parts which are moved relative to one another, or that undesired sliding contacts are often required for this purpose. Such sliding contacts can lead to undesired actions of force on the movement of the operating element. In addition, there can occur undesired noise formation or wear. Moreover, sliding-contact dust, which is visible as contamination, is formed over time on the parts moved relative to one another.
In order to homogenize the light emission, DE 20 2013 105 590 U1 proposes the inclusion of an elongate light guide in a slat as an air-guiding element. The light guide extends over at least one longitudinal region of the slat and is intended to make uniform illumination of a light outlet surface possible over its entire width and length.
The partial construction of the air-guiding element from a light-permeable material or from a light guide leads, however, to it not being possible for incorrect use forces (misuse forces) to be absorbed at the level which is usually required by the vehicle manufacturer. This applies, in particular, to the deflection of air-guiding slats. Moreover, there are doubts about the durability of such systems. Thus, for example, a light-permeable PMMA material is afflicted by safety concerns, since it usually breaks in a brittle manner and tends to shatter, which can lead to considerable injuries, for example in the case of a head impact. Moreover, the electric contact via sliding contacts that is proposed in the prior art leads to an undesired influence on the movement forces of the operating element and to undesired noise generation and wear and also contamination.